


The Fading sun

by Adorfully



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Maybe depressed Hinata??, More tags coming soon because Idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorfully/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: Basically, Hinata's dad died when Hinata was like 4 because of Cancer cause y not. And Hinata's probably depressed. I don't really know what's going to happen sooo.. ya
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	The Fading sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, and a couple hours of the first day

"Son, live a life you will be remembered for. Not for your money. Not for your success. But for your hard work. And remember, you attract what you are. Not what you want. If you want to be great, then be great."

"𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪.."

. . .

"M-mommy...? What happened to Daddy?"

~*~

"Nii-chan! Wake up! Are you okay?"

I woke up, and I rub my eyes. "I'm fine, Natsu."

"Okay! But hurry up, It's your first day at High school!" Natsu cheered.

Natsu soon left the room, and I got up. As I was changing, the memories replayed in my head. But my memory lane soon was interrupted by my mom yelling for me to hurry up. I went downstairs when I was finished changing. I quickly ate my breakfast, and got my bag. My mom wished me good luck, as I walk through the door. I hop on my bike, and ride to school.

~*~

When I get to the campus, I start looking for the volleyball gym. Two minutes pass by, and the bell rings. I quickly rush to my designated classroom so I wouldn't be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I'm so sorry that it's so short and cringy. It's my first time writing something like this 😅
> 
> Yeaa sooo, the chapters may not come as early as expected because of school, but ya. 
> 
> Any advise for writing fanfics like this?
> 
> Please comment your ideas if you have any. I don't know what to write😔
> 
> Feel free to hate on this.
> 
> Also, If you want to help me write this you can. Just ask me in the comments. 
> 
> (P.S I can't think of a good title. If you have any ideas for a title please tell me.)


End file.
